skylanders_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Skylanders: Core Swap (Lion's Eye's Version)
This is Lion's Eye's version of Skylanders: Core Swap. It is the eighth game in Lion's Eye's 2nd trilogy series and released on December 18, 2016. The game serves as a sequel to Skylanders: Ancient Elements (2016). The portal used for this game is the Traptanium Portal. Swappable Cores Air *Fling Kong (Rocket) **Dark Fling Kong (Rocket) *Jet Vac (Flight) **Dark Jet Vac (Flight) Earth *Fist Bump (Trail) **Light Fist Bump (Trail) *Prism Break (Dig) **Instant Prism Break (Dig) Fire *Flame Slinger (Trail) **Hallow Flame Slinger (Trail) **Light Flame Slinger (Trail) *Smolder Dash (Speed) Life *Stealth Elf (Teleport) **Legendary Stealth Elf (Teleport) *Zoo Lou (Clone) **Light Zoo Lou (Clone) Magic *Cobra Cadabra (Clone) *Déjà Vu (Teleport) **Light Déjà Vu (Teleport) **Nitro Déjà Vu (Teleport) *Dune Bug (Flight) **Dark Dune Bug (Flight) *Star Strike (Spin) **Dark Star Strike (Spin) **Instant Star Strike (Spin) **Light Star Strike (Spin) Tech *Count Down (Clone) *Wind Up (Spin) **Instant Wind Up (Spin) Undead *Bat Spin (Spin) *Chop Chop (Trail) *Grim Creeper (Clone) *Roller Brawl (Speed) Water *Flip Wreck (Speed) **Dark Flip Wreck (Speed) **Light Flip Wreck (Speed) *Gill Grunt (Flight) **Dark Gill Grunt (Flight) **Instant Gill Grunt (Flight) **Light Gill Grunt (Flight) *Rip Tide (Clone) *Slam Bam (Trail) New SWAP Force Dark *Moon Shine (Rocket) *Mufuti Bush (Trail) Light *Angry Sun (Spin) *Lovable Pal (Flight) Swappable Villains Air *Cross Crow (Flight) *Ninja Greeble (Sneak) Dark *Night Shade (Clone) Earth *Gremlin Puncher (Bounce) *Wolf Gang (Trail) **Instant Wolf Gang (Trail) **Light Wolf Gang (Trail) Fire *Cuckoo Clocker (Trail) *Smoke Skunk (Sneak) **Light Smoke Skunk (Sneak) Kaos *Glum Shanks (Trail) *Queen Darkstar (Clone) Life *Dr Krankcase (Climb) *Vine Climb (Climb) Light *Golden Queen (Dig) Magic *Bad Juju (Spin) **Basilisk Bad Juju (Spin) **Dark Bad Juju (Spin) *Bone Archer (Trail) Tech *Blaster Tron (Rocket) **Dark Blaster Tron (Rocket) *Bomb Pirate (Rocket) **Dark Bomb Pirate (Rocket) **Light Bomb Pirate (Rocket) **Nuclear Bomb Pirate (Rocket) Toxic *Kranken Stein (Clone) *Rage Mage (Teleport) Undead *Captain Eyeclops (Teleport) *Grave Clobber (Dig) **Dark Grave Clobber (Dig) **Instant Grave Clobber (Dig) **Light Grave Clobber (Dig) **Scout Grave Clobber (Dig) Water *Blizzard Bowler (Trail) *Hood Sickle (Teleport) Reimagined SWAP Force Air *Demolition Package Boom Jet *Spinny Head Free Ranger Earth *Drilling Feet Rubble Rouser **Light Drilling Feet Rubble Rouser *Spinning Jade Doom Stone Fire *Cooperate Firework Fire Kraken **Legendary Cooperate Firework Fire Kraken *Jet Pack Blast Zone **Dark Jet Pack Blast Zone **Light Jet Pack Blast Zone Life *Cork Out Stink Bomb *Like Drilling Grilla Drilla Magic *Disappearing Cloak Trap Shadow **Light Disappearing Cloak Trap Shadow *Sight Seeing Hoot Loop Tech *Laser Speeder Magna Charge **Dark Laser Speeder Magna Charge *Soothing Formula Spy Rise Undead *Bouncy Pain Rattle Shake **Dark Bouncy Pain Rattle Shake *Ring Out Night Shift Water *Carousel Whack Wash Buckler **Nitro Carousel Whack Wash Buckler *Speed Skate Freeze Blade Core Skylanders Air *Air Gear Golem (Villain) **Chrome Air Gear Golem (Villain) *Hufflepuff **Dark Hufflepuff **Light Hufflepuff **Legendary Hufflepuff *Threatpack (Villain) Dark *Chompy (Villain) *Shalldow **Legendary Shalldow Earth *TBA *Slobber Trap (Villain) **Instant Slobber Trap (Villain) *Birdo Chesterfield (Villain) Fire *Chef Pepper Jack (Villain) **Dark Chef Pepper Jack (Villain) *Flame **Dark Flame **Light Flame *Fire Gear Golem (Villain) **Dark Fire Gear Golem (Villain) **Frozen Fire Gear Golem (Villain) **Light Fire Gear Golem (Villain) Kaos *Baron von Shellshock (Villain) *Count Moneybone (Villain) Life *TBA *Broccoli Guy (Villain) **Light Broccoli Guy (Villain) *Nutcase (Villain) Light *Luminous (Villain) *Topsy Cat Magic *TBA *Bomb Shell (Villain) **Dark Bomb Shell (Villain) **Instant Bomb Shell (Villain) **Light Bomb Shell (Villain) *Hocus Pocus (Villain) Tech *Pandabot *Robot Rumble (Villain) *Trolling Thunder (Villain) Toxic *Fisticuffs (Villain) *Tussle Sprout (Villain) Undead *TBA *Bone Chompy (Villain) *Undead Spell Punk (Villain) Water *Brawlrus (Villain) *Bull Shark **Dark Bull Shark **Light Bull Shark *Vortex Gear Golem (Villain) Minis Air *Bop Corn *Knives Earth *Dino-Ring *Rashwing Fire *Hot Puppy *Kid-Boom Life *Cammy *Roomboom Magic *Pop Fizzle *Wrecking Small Tech *Hopper *Tiny Bomb Undead *Cyndi *Small Bone Water *Bonk Shock *Snip Shot Guest Characters Nintendo Fire *Burning Fire Charizard **Dark Burning Fire Charizard **Instant Burning Fire Charizard **Light Burning Fire Charizard Water *Swamp Jousting Swampert **Dark Swamp Jousting Swampert **Instant Swamp Jousting Swampert **Light Swamp Jousting Swampert Disney Life *Combat Prince Bambi ''Five Nights at Freddy's 3'' Air *Polluted Air Phantom Balloon BB Dark *Camera Blocker Phantom Puppet Earth *Forest Mausoleum Phantom Freddy Light *Glowing Chicken Phantom Chica Magic *Pirate Leap Phantom Foxy Tech *Malfunctioning Radio Phantom Mangle Undead *Cursed Bunny Springtrap Swappable Combinations For all 4096 combinations, click here. Waves Starter Packs PlayStation and Xbox *Gill Grunt *Star Strike *Bomb Shell *Grave Clobber *Blaster Tron PlayStation Vita *Dune Bug *Fling Kong *Frozen Fire Gear Golem *Nuclear Bomb Pirate *Basilisk Bad Juju Wii U and Nintendo Switch *Jet Vac *Flip Wreck *Chef Pepper Jack *Burning Fire Charizard *Swamp Jousting Swampert Tablet *Instant Gill Grunt *Instant Star Strike *Instant Bomb Shell *Instant Grave Clobber *Instant Wolf Gang PC *Instant Wind Up *Instant Prism Break *Instant Slobber Trap *Instant Burning Fire Charizard *Instant Swamp Jousting Swampert Dark Edition PlayStation and Xbox *Dark Gill Grunt *Dark Star Strike *Dark Bomb Shell *Dark Bouncy Pain Rattle Shake *Dark Flame *Dark Grave Clobber *Dark Blaster Tron PlayStation Vita *Dark Dune Bug *Dark Fling Kong *Dark Fire Gear Golem *Dark Jet Pack Blast Zone *Dark Hufflepuff *Dark Bomb Pirate *Dark Bad Juju Wii U and Nintendo Switch *Dark Jet Vac *Dark Flip Wreck *Dark Chef Pepper Jack *Dark Laser Speeder Magna Charge *Dark Bull Shark *Dark Burning Fire Charizard *Dark Swamp Jousting Swampert Light Edition PlayStation and Xbox *Light Gill Grunt *Light Star Strike *Light Bomb Shell *Light Drilling Feet Rubble Rouser *Light Flame *Light Grave Clobber *Light Bomb Pirate PlayStation Vita *Light Zoo Lou *Light Flame Slinger *Light Fire Gear Golem *Light Disappearing Cloak Trap Shadow *Light Hufflepuff *Light Smoke Skunk *Light Wolf Gang Wii U and Nintendo Switch *Light Déjà Vu *Light Flip Wreck *Light Broccoli Guy *Light Jet Pack Blast Zone *Light Bull Shark *Light Burning Fire Charizard *Light Swamp Jousting Swampert Trivia *The reimagined SWAP Force characters cannot be swapped due to having a new appearance and new powers. *Dr Vu is the shortest name out of all the SWAP Force combinations while Blizzard Krankcase is the longest. *The Traptanium Portal was used to tell what elements both halves of the SWAP Force, Swappable Cores and Villains were being used. The left side shows the color of the element of the top half while the right side shows the color of the element of the bottom half. Category:Articles under construction Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Fanon Games Category:Fanon Category:Fanon idea Category:Skylanders Series Category:Action Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Action-Adventure Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Lion's Eye Category:Skylanders: Core Swap Category:Activision Category:Toys for Bob Category:PlayStation 3 Category:PlayStation 4 Category:PlayStation Vita Category:Xbox 360 Category:Xbox One Category:Wii U Category:Nintendo Switch Category:IOS Category:PC Games